Wireless sensor networks have been expected to be widespread. The wireless sensor networks collect behavior information of people, surrounding environment information, and the like by connecting wireless sensor terminals via wireless networks. In the wireless sensor terminals, wireless devices and sensor devices such as position sensors and temperature sensors are combined. Since many wireless sensor terminals are assumed to be installed in various locations, the wireless sensor terminals are required to be downsized, have low power consumption to work on batteries for a long time period, and be able to carry out long-distance transmission via wireless communication. Therefore, it is desired to develop a technology that satisfies such requirements.
For example, Patent Literature 1 listed below discloses a technology in which a mobile station performs, by using a spreading code, spectrum spreading on transmission information to which a pilot pattern allocated to each mobile station is added and transmits the spread transmission information, and a radio base station detects a path according to the pilot pattern and performs rake synthesis.